1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow and, more particularly, to a pull turner assembly of a crossbow.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 207344 for example, a typical crossbow includes an elongated body 10, a wing (not shown) transversely connected to a front portion of the elongated body 10, a string (not shown) connected to the wing at two ends, a pull turner 14 supported on the elongated body 10, and a trigger 16 connected to the elongated body 10. The pull turner 14 is operable to pull the string to a tight, stressed or loaded status. The trigger 16 is operable to lock or release the string. The pull turner 14 is a substantially U-shaped element made by bending a rigid wire. The pull turner 14 includes two branches each including a crook end 141 for hooking the string.
The use of this typical crossbow is not without any problem. Firstly, each of the branches of the pull turner 14 is located next to a corresponding one of two sides of the elongated body 10. There is no element to position the crook ends 141 of the pull turner 14 when the pull turner 14 is moved along the elongated body 10 to pull the string so that the crook ends 141 tend to bend and rub against the elongated body 10. Such rubbing inevitably wears away the elongated body 10 and the pull turner 14, and imposes an extra load on a user. Secondly, the user can load a bolt and pull the trigger 16 to release the string to project the bolt without encountering any interference before the pull turner 14 is returned to its original position. This jeopardizes the safety of the user and nearby people.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.